1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flotation devices, including wildlife decoys. More particularly, the present invention relates to a waterfowl decoy which simulates feeding waterfowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years hunters have realized that stationary decoys are not the best way to attract the attention of waterfowl. In order to increase the attractiveness of a decoy system in attracting ducks, hunters and wildlife enthusiasts have utilized a number of mechanisms and motion decoys to attract the attention of waterfowl. Because live ducks are normally not stationary, any increased movement by waterfowl decoys increases the hunter's chance in attracting additional waterfowl. A number of motion-creating decoys are presently in use.
One such decoy is commonly known as a "swimmer." The swimmer decoy is a standard duck decoy with a specialized propeller on the underside of the decoy housing. The decoy is anchored to the bottom of the lake with a sufficient amount of slack in the anchor line. The propeller creates a circular swimming motion. The swimming motion simulates the action of a live duck.
An additional decoy currently used is commonly referred to as a "feeder." A feeder decoy simulates a duck partially submerged and feeding on the bottom of the lake. The decoy consists only of the latter half of the decoy housing and the tail end of the decoy protrudes from the water so that it appears that the duck is feeding on vegetation under the water's surface. This decoy often includes a means for vibrating the feeder decoy such that ripples form around the decoy portion extending out of the water. The feeder decoy is not a replication of the entire duck, rather only the tail end of the duck is molded.
Another type of motion decoy presently on the market is often referred to as a "wobbler." This decoy is similar to the "feeder" decoy in that a vibrating means is attached to the decoy. However, in contrast to a "feeder" decoy, a wobbler decoy consists of a standard decoy housing. The vibrating means in the decoy housing causes ripples to form around the decoy. These ripples simulate the ripples caused by motion from a live duck.
Some decoys simulate motion by using air. One such decoy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,491, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Animating a Floating Waterfowl Decoy." In one embodiment of that invention air is forced through a plastic tube and the air is released underneath the floating decoy. The bubbles create rings and waves around the decoy and simulate movement.
Decoys may also simulate the movements of live waterfowl by mechanical manipulation by a hunter. In one embodiment, a standard decoy is anchored to the bottom of a lake or stream. A drawstring is attached to the underside of the front end of the decoy, threaded through the anchor and held by the hunter in a blind or in a boat. When the hunter pulls the drawstring, the front end of the decoy is forced into the water and the back end of the decoy is lifted into the air. This method often results in tangled drawstrings and requires excessive movement by the hunter. This movement is often detected by waterfowl and scares them away.
Additional decoys simulate live waterfowl by including wing movement. Some decoys simulate the wing movement while resting on the water surface while other decoys simulate waterfowl in flight. The latter decoys normally include some support to elevate the decoy off of the water surface.
None of the automated motion decoys on the market combine simulated feeding activity with the standard, full-size floating decoy housing. Thus, there is a need for a full-size floating decoy which can simulate the feeding activity of a waterfowl, without requiring manual manipulation by the hunter.